Speed Dating
by X-Caz-X
Summary: Just so you know all the characters are human. What happens when two people are pressured into speed dating? E B A J EM R
1. Chapter 1

Speed Dating

Edward's POV:

"Come on Ed! It will be fun!" Emmet gave me an encouraging nudge, but all it did was fuel my anger.

"I'm am not going speed dating, and that's final." I said as calmly as possible,

"But Ed..." He said in a pleading tone, "My 'mate' at work said that he bagged a really fit girl from there 2 weeks ago..."

"Yeah, and are they still together?" I looked at him with patronising eyes. Jasper giggled from the doorway of our flat.

"Well, not really... but he said she was really fit and he would do it again any day!"

"Who is this mate of yours anyway? He sounds like a common perv."

"Erm... it's Jacob..."

"Ah, I see."

"What? What do you see?"

"That guy is a perv, and his ideal woman is probably blind with no sense of humour. I feel sorry for the girl he 'bagged'." I bet she had no idea what she was getting herself into, poor innocent girl. Probably scared for life.

"Hay! Well, at least he got laid!" I sniggered; it was very unlikely that he ever got laid. But then Emmet started murmuring, "Which is more than what I can say for you..."

"Right! That's it! I'll go to this stupid thing! As long as you promise not to make a fool out of us."

"I knew it, Edward you're way too easy." Jasper giggled again stepping forward and hitting me playfully on the shoulder.

"I'd shut it if I where you Jasper, because you're coming too." Ha, he's going to regret mocking me.

"WHAT!! I don't need to go speed dating to find a girl!" The shock on his face almost made me laugh out loud but I held my composer surprisingly well but I nearly lost it again as he started panicking and pacing the room, luckily Emmet cut in.

"Well you have been single for like 5 years now. Ever since that Betty girl dumped you."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BETTY!!" Jasper hurled himself at Emmet and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Oh way to go Emmet." I said sarcastically, but this was exactly the type of stimulation I needed to get Jasper to come with me, I knew that I would never be able to cope with a full night with Emmet on my own without throttling him. "Come on Jasper, get off him. He's just an insensitive butt head who still doesn't know his right from left." Jasper slowly released Emmet's neck from his grip and moved away from. Emmet started chocking and gagging for breath,

"Man! And I thought it was Ed who had the anger issues." He slowly started to stand up and brushed himself down. But I couldn't take it any more,

"Would you please stop calling me that."

"What?" He looked up with a glint in his eyes, "Ed?"

"THAT'S IT! Jasper pin him down for me." He had pushed it too far; it was time for me to teach him a lesson.

"My pleasure." Jasper made his way towards Emmet with fire in his eyes while I walked into the kitchen and came back with duck tape and a permanent marker in my hands, wielding them like perfect weapons. Emmet looked up at me with pleading eyes and started begging,

"Hay guys, c-could we just but this all behind us? We don't have to go to this thing if you don't want to... I'm perfectly ok with it..." I leant over him, "Argh!" He started trying to buck Jasper off him but Jasper held him tight. "Would you leave me alone if I told you where I hid the remote?" Jasper and I looked at each other, then shrugged. "Emmet, Edward and I bought a replacement remote ages ago."

"WHAT!? And all this time I thought..."

"You thought what Emmet?" I said in a spooky voice.

"I thought that I was the only one who liked to watch porn!" He started laughing manically until it stopped aruptantly as I put the duck tape over his mouth.

"Ah, Jasper do you hear that?" Japer looked up at me quizzingly.

"Hear what Edward?"

"Exactly." I took off the lid of the marker and started drawing, on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

I couldn't believe my eyes when Alice, or who I presumed to be Alice, walked through the door behind a wall of shopping bags. Even though this was a fairly common event, the twinkle in Alice's eye un-nervered me a little.

"What's going on Alice?" I said, with an edge of curiosity.

"Oh nothing, me and Rose have just been on a little shopping trip..."

"But you usually tell me when you're going to go on a spending spree! We do have bills to pay! Infact we're still paying the bill of you're last shopping trip!"

"Oh Bella lighten up! Just because 'you' don't like spending money dosen't mean Rose and I can't!"

I rolled my eyes, we'd had this conversation so many times. The last time Alice went on a shopping trip she came back with 5 new Prada shoes!

"You really should start trying to kick this habit Alice-"

"Don't worry Bella I'll pay for it, I have the money." She scratched her head "As soon as I get married you'll be free of all my money problems..."

Rosaline snigered behind her back, soon enough she burst out laughing and I joined in.

"Humff" Alice huffed and sat down. After Rose and I had calmed down a little she started talking again, "Bella?"

"Yes Alice..." I said still giggleing a little

"When was the last time you went on a date?" As soon as she said it, the mood in the room changed and I put on my serious face

"Alice don't start this again... you know exactly what hapened."

Rose pushed through into her bed room and closed the door behind her, but that didn't dim the sound that was her thunderous laugh. As soon as Alice heard her she joined in to. I however didn't see what was so funny so I walked into the kitcken and started makeing lunch.

Rosaline's POV

As soon as I could pull my self together (which took a good while) I walked back into the living room to join Alice on the sofa.

"So." I whispered, "When are you going to tell her what we're doing later?" Alice leaned away from me.

"When am 'I' going to tell her? I thought you where going to tell her?" Unfortunaly Alice had planned this, as per usual as she was talking way to loud for just me to hear.

"Going to tell me what?" Said Bella standing with her hands on her hips in the doorway of the kitchen. I looked at Alice who noded her head in encouragement. I sighed,

"Bells," I only called her that when I needed to ask her a favour, and I most tefinatly was not going to do this thing alone. Of course she reconised the tone of my voice and raised an eyebrown at me, "Me and Alice where thinking of trying out that Speed Dating thing again... do you want to come?" I used puppy eyes so that she could understand that I needed her, no way was I capeable of enduring a whole night with Alice, I needed someone to ditch her with if I found I guy anyway.Bella shook her head in protest,

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this again! You know what happend last time!" The look on Bella's face made me regret asking her to go, I knew exactly what happed to her last time she tryed out speed dating... she got hooked up with a guy called Jacob.

Bella's Pov

I can't believe they're asking me to do this again! ARGH! I wanted to forget all about Jacob, not go back to the place we first met! He was the first man to visit my table, and beng new to the whole thing I kinda did some 'over the top' flirting with him. He wasn't exactly 'bad' looking but he was 'way' over confident.I didn't know what to do when he asked me out to dinner the same night, so I just went with the flow of things. He seemed nice at first, he pulled out me chair for me and made me feel comfortable, he made me laugh (which is a key thing in any relationship right?). When the night was over he took me back to his place for 'a drink'. Turned out what he was after was not of liquid substance. It caught me off gaurd when he started pulling at my shirt so I slapped him and stubbled to the other side of the room. He just looked at me with surprised drunked eyes and walked after me. When he tried to grab me again a kicked him in the balls and got out of there. The next day he kept trying to call me, which only made me feel more and more vunerable. But Alice and Rose took over and taught him a lesson that he will never forget. They called the police and claimed money off him, lots and lots of money. So, we've been stinking rich for the past 5 weeks now, and it has taken me that long to fully recover from my experience.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards POV

I looked at my reflection in the mirror straightened my tie and ruffled my hair. For some reason I was nervous and a little anxious, I never been to anything like this before. I was never good at meeting new people, I always let Emmet or Jasper do the talking while I slipped into a quiet corner, but tonight I would have to make the conversation. I would have to make the jokes. And I would be the center of attention... I shivered, I had I feeling that tonight was not going to be good at all. I kept running my hands through my hair which was starting to make it look a little greasy. I was just starting to get really paranoid about it but then Emmet bounded in, shoved me out the way and took complete control of the mirror.

"Do you mind?" I shoved him back.

"Not at all my dear brother." once again he pushed me aside.

"Hey! If you're not careful I'll have to draw a dick on your face to go with that warning sign!" I didn't regret writing 'I'm a Dick Head' on Emmet's forehead; in fact I find it very amusing. Unfortunately for Emmet it's permanent so it will have to stay there while were speed dating. I laughed in my head at the thought of all the girls looking at Emmet in a 'You gotta be kidding' kind of way.

The look on Emmet's face was hilarious; he looked like a dear stuck in the headlights.

"Pl-please don't Edward; I'm going to have a hard enough time chatting up girls as it is..."

"Well, hurry up; we've got to go in five minutes."

"Ok." He replied whilst rubbing his face raw with a damp towel.

"Jasper!" I called, "Are you ready!?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Jasper walked in looking quite respectable, I think he will defiantly get a girl tonight, what kinda of girl could resist him? He was charming, well dressed, polite, gentle, funny... everything I wasn't. I don't see myself as a ladies man like Jasper, or a hotrod like Emmet. I just see myself as a very shy guy who has allot to give, but doesn't know how, or maybe it's just because I haven't found the right kind of girl that I could open myself up to. Hell, the last time I when on a date was in 7th grade!! I was starting to get hot under the collar again so I headed towards to door and out to the car to wait for the guys and calm myself down.

After a good ten minutes the guys surfaced and a twenty minutes drive to what seemed to be a community center we arrived and already Emmet was checking out the girls and acting like a five year old.

"Whoa! Hey Jasper, get a load of her!" Jasper groaned in response.

"Knock it off Emmet." I said calmly, but that didn't stop him (as to be expected, nothing can stop him once he gets going...).

"Oh what a babe, she is hot-t!!" I believe he started bouncing in his seat, but I tried to ignore him.

When we got in a woman waiting at a desk beckoned us over. "Are you here for the speed dating session?"

"Yes, yes we are." I answered

"Well well then aren't you a punch of..." She spotted Emmet's forehead, "Lovely gentle men... here are you're table numbers." She gave us cards with numbers on them then she started explaining in a very patronizing tone what we were to do, "They correspond with the numbers on the tables over there." She pointed over our shoulders to the tables set out behind us. "You will sit at you're table and when the bell rings you will 'stay' seated, the girls will come to 'you' and 'talk' to you for ten minutes each until the bell rings again, then you will have a new partner. Halfway through the session we will have a competition which you will partake with the girl that is on you're table at the time of the announcement."

"Thank you." I nodded to her in thanks and headed towards my table saying goodbye to Jasper and Emmet as they headed towards their own tables, which unfortunately where out of view.

I sat down at my table, which was number 15 and starting fiddling with my thumbs. On the table was a red table cloth, candle and a single rose, what the rose was for I had no idea, romantic decoration? Then I started stressing over how to make good conversation. The night before I had watched a program on body language so I should be able to tell if they are interested in me, or if they are just plain bored (which I hope will never happen). I also took note on how I should act, how I should mimic their postures and expressions if I liked them, that was supposed to flatter them? I wasn't sure how that would work, but I thought I would give it a shot. Before I could dwell on preparing myself any more the first bell rang and the girls walked in.

I couldn't help checking them out, but I cringed at most of the ones that walked in first, and I started doubting Emmet's enthusiasm. Most of them were overweight; some were bald with warts on their faces whilst others were freakishly thin. A group of them caught me looking their way and waved their hands in a flirtatious way and giggled. I cringed but waved back anyway out of politeness, which caused them to giggle even more. (NB if a chick thinks you like them and you don't, make sure they know straight away- don't lead them on) I was started to dread having a conversation with them... then, something caught my eye or rather someone-

Author's note oooooh what's going to happen next!! I can't wait to write the next bit this is so much better than doing History homework anyway!! ((Yep, this is my first cliff hanger! - I'll try not to use them too often heh heh))... I hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I didn't know why I was so nervous; I'd been to one of these freak shows before... maybe that was the problem...

"Oh loosen up Bella, I promise you this time will be different. It can only go one of two ways. Either you find the man of you're dreams and live happily ever after, or you leave with nothing but a little insight into the inner working of a mans brain, either way you'll get something good out of the experience." Said Alice whilst raking a hair brush through my uncooperative hair.

"Ok, ok sorry, I just don't know what's gotten into me... I'm just so scared!"

"The only way to conquer your fear is to bite it on the ass!" She pulled her free hand into a fist and punched the air.

"Bite what on the ass?" Said Rosaline as she walked in looking absolutely stunning, she was the kind of person that all little girls dreamed of growing up into, tall, slim, stunning, confident, sexy... well, those are the kind of this I have always wanted to be. I've got nothing on my friends, I'm the geeky librarian who works too hard to even notice there's a school dance, and they are the popular girls who get all the attention as well as near perfect grades. I've always wondered how on earth we ended up living together! We're all so different from each other, Alice is... small for one thing, but she is also considerate, giving, kind, gentle, and when she wants to down right annoying. And Rose... I suppose is acts kind of like a bitch if you get on the wrong side of her, but she can also be the complete opposite, when you need comforting she's there, when you've made a complete ass of your self she's there. I don't think I can even remember a time when I've stumbled and she hasn't not warned me to be careful. My friends are the best that I could have ever imagined them to be, and I couldn't bear to live without them, I don't think I would survive very long anyway!!

"Oi, hey Alice are you sure you haven't pulled out all my hair!? I wouldn't want to walk into a room full of boys looking like a slap head!" I made a move to pat my head to make sure but Alice swiftly swatted my hand away.

"Don't be silly, I've just got to touch up you're make-up then you'll be gorgeous!"

"Ok but be quick about it, we haven't got long." I taped my imaginary watch which wasn't lying; we only had another five minutes to get our butts out the door.

We only just made it to the... well I don't know what you can it... hell on earth? Well, we made it with 2 seconds to spear thanks to Rosaline's expert driving (she had a way with cars). All three of us crashed through the doors and jogged to the desk for our numbers.

"Well hello there ladies," Said the woman behind the desk, " Nice to see you here again," She looked at her watch, " And just in time too, here are you're starting numbers, you can make you're way to the tables straight away the other ladies are just heading in now, you know what to do."

"Thanks." I said whilst grabbing the numbers, and off we went, through the doors that I wasn't sure if I'd return.

Unfortunately I was in a bit of a hurry and... Well you can guess what happed next...

Nice and short... yeah, and I know what you're thinking... (Seriously, I do) 'Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to use cliff hangers this often...' well, I've come to like cliff hangers! So you guys are going to be seeing allot more of them in future!! MUHAHAHAHA!! I'm evil... he he he next ones coming up soon!! Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when the most stunning looking woman I had ever seen came stumbling into the room. It was like an electric shock had just jolted down my spine, as soon as I saw her falling I immediately stood up, sending my table flying, and tried to catch her... which, I discovered to my utter-embarrassment was impossible as she was on the other side of the room. It was little slow motion when she fell, lucky one of the fatter women from before was still waddling over the tables and her butt cushioned her fall, but the beautiful girl had caught the woman by surprise so both of them let out a yelp. Well, the fat woman's yelp was more like a fog horn but the brunettes made my heart jump into my throat. They both crashed onto the floor both with varying levels of noise, as to be expected. The brunette landed square on her butt and I couldn't help but rub mine in response, but I still made my way towards her even though I was just going to embarrass myself further, but I couldn't just leave her there with everyone staring at her, I felt the need to shield her from their prying eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" _What a stupid thing to say! Of course she's not ok!_ I extended my arm to help her up

"Thanks and yeah." She looked around at everyone faces then cringed, "I'm sure I'll be fine." I soon as she touched my hand I felt sparks shooting up my arm, it shocked me so that I nearly let go of her, but I held my grip firm. Once she had found her footing I forced myself to let go of her hand, she stood up straight and brushed herself off and for some reason I could help but smile at her innocence,

"So what's you're number Clark?" She asked in a flirtations way which made me want to take her in my arms and kiss her passionately… I lost the trail of thought and came back to the present,

"Huh? My name is Edward... erm and my number is... fif-fifteen." Why did she call me Clark?

"Edward... hmm... that's a nice name-"

"Ok you too, now that everything is stable and under control I think we'd like to begin." The organizer rang the bell signaling the beginning of the speed dates and for some reason I felt like ripping their head off for killing my time with the brunette.

"My name's Bella by the way." And with that she walked off to her first table. I walked back to what was left of my table with only one thought going through my head _Bella that's a beautiful name. _

The lady who's first number was fifteen was waiting on what was left of the chair for me... she looked pretty annoyed for what I wasn't so sure... must be a girl thing.

I picked up the table and set everything up as they were the candle, the rose and finally, me.

She started talking, but I wasn't listening, I couldn't think straight, I just couldn't wait until Bella reached my table _Bella, what a name_ I sighed.

"Sorry, but." She laughed, "But I get the feeling my conversation is boring you?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was lost in my own little world just then, what's you're name again?" I felt really bad for not paying attention; I bet she'd tried really hard to have a conversation with me...

"Argh! You men are all the same! I don't know why I bother!" And with that she stood up and left with out another word... apart from when she demanded her money back from reception. All the eyes in the room where on me, but I cleared my face of all emotion and shrugged at them, as soon as I didn't a load of gossiping and giggling started and I dropped my head into my hands and distracted myself with thoughts of Bella. _Bella Bella Bella Bella B-_ _RINGGGG!! Ah great, that must be the Bell...a_ I lifted my head to find that all the women where changing seats and a middle aged women was heading my way. _Oh my... what am I going to do!! Calm Edward calm, just be pleasant and have a nice conversation with her until the bell rings ahhhh Bella, soon I'll get to talk to you... what 'did' you mean by calling me Clark..._

"Alright love!" _Huh? That's not Bella... ARGH!_ When I looked up the middle aged woman was already sitting down at my table and was reaching across to shake my hand which I grabbed in the nick of time.

"What's the matter with yer? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Oh that, I've got a pale complexion... it runs in the family... Hi, I'm Edward."

"Hi Edward I'm Margaret, but you can call me Madge if you like."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

I had never been more embarrassed in my entire life but as soon as that guy, Edward came to help me up, all my tension and embarrassment just washed away, and it just felt like nothing else mattered. Edward… that's a beautiful name, ahhhh there's no way to describe it… Edward… it just rolls off your tongue Edward Edward Edward…

"Miss… err are you ok?"

I looked up to find myself sitting back at my table sitting opposite a middle aged, no wait, more than middle aged man who I fear has never seen a razor blade before because he looked the splitting image of Gandalf out of Lord of the Rings.

"Err yea sure, I'm fine… I think I must have hit my head or something…"

"Well, yer must av hit it pretty hard; coz you looked like you would faint in an instant!" He started laughing at what I didn't really understand but I joint in anyway as not to be rude. I just hoped the laughter would take up most of the time I had to talk to this guy, coz all I could think about was Edward…

"See, there yer go again, day dreamin and stuff, is that your way to tell meh that you're not interested?"

"Huh? Oh no, not at all. I'm sorry, I was miles away…"

"Yea, I can see that… is there… some one else here that you're interested in?" I instinctively turned a dark shade of red, so I tried to hide my face with my glass of water, but to no avail.

"Oh, I see. So, who is the lucky fella, he must have put a spell on you or somthin coz you're head over heals for him, and we're not even into our second minute!"

I blushed even more, my face was on fire and all I could think about was Edwards face when he saw me fall, so full of concern and beauty…

"There you go again, missy."

"I'm Soooo sorry; I don't know what's come over me…"

"I know what's come over yer, love." My eyes nearly popped out at the thought of the word and all its implications. Love.

Wow, was I really that deep already… was it that obvious? I never thought I was able to love some one… well, only film stars and men in magazines but… this was real… and it felt real…

"Well, I'll just leave yer be to think about it some. I'll be goin to the toilet. The wife is makin me drink 7 glasses of water a day, and it sure is killin me bladder." He was about to stand up and leave, but I grabbed his hand, suddenly and quite violently, surprising both of us.

"You have a Wife!?"

"Why yes. Do you have a problem with that missy?"

"Well, not personally. But, dose she know you're here!?"

"Why yes. As a matter of face she dose, and I know that she's here too."

I scratched my head. Why would a married couple come to a speed dating session?

"So… why are you too here? Have you fallen out or something?"

"No, absolutely not. We both decided to test the strength of our love. To see if we are tempted be other people… it's quite complicated. And we've always wanted to try our hand at speed dating, to see if anyone would pick our number."

I was stunned into almost complete silence. I didn't know what to make of it. As he was saying it I was disgusted… but the more I think about it… I start to envy them a little. There love for one another is so strong, that they feel the need to test it? ok now I'm confused again. But it was defiantly getting clearer.

"So, if you don't mind missy, I gonna go before I wet my long johns!"

"Sorry… I misunderstood…"

"It's quite understandable, I'm sure I'll get it a lot tonight." He was soon on his way to the loos. And I just sat there staring out the window; think of… well, you know who. The one and only, my true love,

Eww I'm starting o sound like a Disney character…

Edward… ahhhhhhhhh


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edwards Pov

"So what's on your mind boy?" As first impressions went, this woman, or is it a man? I wasn't quite sure, but she had made the worst first impression ever. For one, she looked like she'd just crawled out of a dustbin, second, she smelt like it two (It was plausible... quite tempted to ask her now... No, must- resist...) As I continued with my internal struggle she continued to lean towards me, pressing her old weather beaten boobs towards the table, which was not a good look for her. As well as that she kept licking her lips in a strange manor. This was seriously starting to bug me, and I'd only known her for 10 seconds.

"Err yeah, hi Madge, nice to meet you acquaintance." It was so totally not...

"Oh, such a polite handsome man you are!" She pursed her lips and leaned away from the table, I let out a discrete sigh, glad that her boobs had given up the staring competition.

"Thank you."

"So." She leaned right back into her chair. "How old are you then boy?" I shuddered ever so slightly; I hate being called a boy. I consider myself a fully grown male with great potential in the world, not a little boy.

"Eighteen."

"Oh a youngster indeed, so what brings your golden locks here? Surly you don't need the help of middle aged women to find your-self a pretty girl!" I was really starting to resent this woman, but I kept a polite face.

"Well, it wasn't really my idea to come here... I'm here with three of my friends. I'm sure you will come across them eventually." No doubt... I wonder who she'd like best... Emmet or Jasper, the comedian or the strong silent type...

"Oh! I can't wait! More handsome males to talk to!" She laughed at what she thought was a funny speech. But I found it totally disturbing. How do middle aged women find pleasure in talking to teenage males? I'm sure that's one thing I will never understand until I am a middle aged man... I shivered at the thought.

"Oh dear, are you cold love?" Oh great now she sounds like my mother. She leant forward and made to rub my shoulder but I shied away.

"No no I'm fine..." What excuse could I make up for randomly shivering during polite conversation? "I'm sorry but... You remind me of my dead mother..." WHAT!! Brain!! What am I doing!? I don't even have a dead mother!! Oh no... I wonder how she's going to take this... now where's our conversation going to go!? Oh Edward you fool!

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that... oh it's such a shame..." Ok Edward she's buying it... just go with it...

"Yes." I tried to make my voice sound a little shaky for added effect. "She looked just like you actually. She was a very beautiful woman." Now what was I doing! No. Wait. I know exactly what I'm doing- I'm digging my own grave that's what I'm doing!! I wonder if she'd take that as a complement... oh no. What have a done...?

"Aw, I'm sure she was a wonderful woman." She took a nervous sip of her water, and I felt like slapping my forehead. I've gone and put her in an uncomfortable position now... great way to go Edward.

"Yes she was..."

"Erm..." She looked lost for words. "Do you mind if I go to the toilets?"

"No sure be my guest!" I beckoned towards the toilets just to make sure she knew where they were, all the while feeling like I total brat for making her choose the toilets over a conversation with me.

"Thanks." She got up and left. As soon as she was out of sight my head met the table and I let out a long sigh. I was partly glad to be rid of her, but I did feel like a total fool. 'You remind me of my mother'... What kind of an excuse was that? It might have been easier for me just to have said- 'I'm sorry, you stink so I don't want to talk to you...' I grunted, catching the attention of the conversing couples sitting nearby. I silently tapped my forehead against the table again trying to forget the whole conversation when Bella popped back into my mind. I lifted my head up and looked around the room to see if I could spot her. And there she was, just a few tables away talking to a man who reminded me of Gandalf form Lord of the Rings. I laughed silently to myself. She looked stunning just sitting there, but slightly uncomfortable. I guess her conversation isn't going very well either... but I'm sure it couldn't be as bad as my performance...

I couldn't help staring. The more I staring the more I noticed her mood changes. She kept going in and out of a trance-like state where she would just drift off into space until Gandalf said something that snapped her back to reality, it was quite sweet. I smiled to myself and continued staring at her. If she caught my eyes now I would be completely embarrassed, I feel as if I'm perving on her invading her personal space even though what I'm is completely innocent. After about a minute, Gandalf the Grey stood up and headed to the toilets. Maybe her conversation was as bad as mine, I thought to my self. I saw her sigh and lean back into her chair that hugged her curves. I only wish I could be as lucky as that chair, to be able to be that close and support her as she rested... my mind started going into overdrive, it was no longer mine any-more.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! "Time to end all conversation and change partners. I hope you got to know each other well!" Heh, you can say that again. I took a sip of water and waited for my next 'date'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's Pov

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! "Time to end all conversation and change partners. I hope you got to know each other well!" Thank God it's over. Then it just occurred to me... I had to go through this at least another 20 times... why, why did I come here. I don't even what a boyfriend, I'm perfectly happy just the way I am... but having an Edward would be great though... Speaking of handsome males, where is that sexy devil? I looked around the room to see if I could catch him, and there he was. Just a few tables away. Not long now until it will be my turn to talk to him, oh goody! I started staring at him, taking in everything about him appearance, soon I will be able to talk with that fine specimen of a male... it seems slightly impossible that me, Bella Swan, the Mr Bump of my class could even be in the same room as someone that beautiful. I bet all the other women in the room were thinking dirty thoughts about him. The very thought of Edward the striper made me laugh at first... and then salivate...

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! "Okay you're talking time is about to begin, please make sure you're sitting at the right table," The stewardess looked directly at me, "And then we can begin!" Oh damn... I forgot to move! After fumbling around with my chair I finally managed to stand up and look slightly presentable. Then I slowly (so as not to cause any more accidents) made my way to the next table which was situated in a small alcove and sat down. As soon as I did I let out a big sigh.

"Hi there, wow... you're beautiful. What's a woman like you doing in a place like this?" What the...

"Excuse me?" I was baffled, I was expecting a nice, polite hello, or how are you followed by a my names "Blah" nice to meet you. But not Wow, you're beautiful. That caught me completely off guard.

"Sorry... Hi, I'm Emmet," Emmet reached out to grab my hand. That was when I noticed how incredibly muscled this mans' arms were, he looks like a body builder! He then proceeded to kiss my wrist in a very old fashioned way, "And you are?"

"Err, Bella."

"Ah, Bella. What a beautiful name, perfect for the beautiful lady." Wow, this guy was so flattering I couldn't even feel my face any more because I was blushing so hard.

"Ah, a shy one."

"Oh no no I blush at practically everything."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... and it's not even genetic."

"Oh, wow. Well at least you don't have to worry about wearing any blusher!" We both laughed. But it was true, I never wore blusher. In fact, I didn't wear much make-up at all.

"That's never even crossed my mind."

"Hmmm. You 'are' one sexy woman." He purred.

"P-pardon?" My face turned scarlet.

"Ha! It's true! You do blush at everything!" Oh, great. He's a joker.

"Ha ha very funny wise guy."

"Well, I thought it was funny." He grinned a smug victory grin. "So, Bella. Have you ever played strip poker?"

"What's that got to do with anything!!"

"Woah woah, calm down. I was just asking."

"...Ok, then my answer is yes, I have and never again." I decided to go along with whatever he said.

"Why 'never' again? We could play it at my place if you want! You might even get me down to my boxers!" The very thought of Emmet in his boxers made me blush, but not in a turned-on way, but in a no-no-please-no kind of way.

"Err, no thanks, the reason I don't want to play it again is because I 'always' loose."

"Oh really..." He looked as if he was planning something and to add effect he started rubbing his chin. I swiftly swiped his hand away leaving him a little stunned.

"Yes, really."

"Ok ok miss touchy touchy."

"Who you callin touchy touchy!" I started getting defensive.

"No-one in particular... Who'd do think!!" He pointed his finger at me.

It's rude to point." I mumbled.

"So, are you up for it?"

"Up for what?"

"A game of strip poker, at my place." He told it like he actually meant it, I thought he was just using it as an excuse to imagine me playing strip poker and loosing; now it seems he wants to see it for himself!!

"Why on earth would I go to a random guy's house to play strip poker with just one person, who I know is going to beat me anyway!"

"How do you know I would win?"

"Because... you've got that wining look in your eye."

"Oh you mean this look." He pulled a devilish grin.

"Yes... that one."

"Anyway, we won't be alone."

"What do you mean? Have you invited the whole speed dating gang to join us?"

"No, but I'm sure I could persuade my best pals to join us!"

"And they are men or women?"

"Men naturally."

"Okay, and that's going to make me want to come more because..."

"Because... they are... fairly attractive?" He shuddered, but recovered quickly. "But not as attractive as me!!" He pouted, and I laughed. "What's so funny Bells?"

"Oh nothing... except for the fact that I would never in a million years want to go to an 'all male' house to play strip poker. One, because guys stink. Two I 'will' loose or embarrass myself so bad that I would find it necessary so cower in my bed room for the rest of my life. Three, I don't even know you!"

"Well... you know my name, that's gotta mean something right?"

"Yeah, it means that you're-a-total-idiot-for-even-considering-to-play-strip-poker-with-me." Unfortunately for me... I said that 'way' too loud, and a few heads in the room turned to look at us, in particular Emmet. Most of their expressions were, well, disgusted. "Ooops."

"Hey, I know you."

"Yes you do. We met about 1 minute ago, my names Bella."

"No, no before that. You're the girl that flew into the room and bounced off that big birds butt!"

"Yep, that was me."

"HAHAHAHA that was freakin hilarious! Look look, I even took a picture of it on my phone!!" And sure enough there was a picture of me on Emmet's phone, bouncing off the butt of my unsuspected victim. "I even put it as my wall paper!"

"Oh God, why do you hate me?"

"There's nothing wrong with being clumsy. Oh look look here's a pic of my pal helping you up. Look at his face! It looks as if you put him under a trace or something!" There he was, the man of my dreams. Edward.

"Ah Edward..."

"Excuse me? You did 'not' just say "Ahhhh Edward" did you?"

"Oooops."

"Oh my God you did!! Ha!" Once again my checks enflames in an almighty furry that had only just dyed down.

"Do you mind...?" I leaned closer, "If I can have that picture?" Emmet was shocked for the first time, which I had to admit looked hilarious.

"What? I can't just give you a picture of my best mate just because you've got the hots for him."

"Would you send it to me if I came to your house for a game of strip poker?" I purred and stroked the hairs on his arms. A woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place!?" He hit the send button with a cheesy grin on his face. Of course I was never planning on showing up to his house; I'd already made that mistake before. As soon as I had the picture there would be no need in going, ha, sucker.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING "Okay everyone you're times up finish all conversations and head on to your next partners!" Honestly, that woman sounded like a broken record.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ((A/N just incase you haven't noticed yet, the way I'm gonna be writing the story goes from Bella's Pov to Edward's and so on, because it's just easier that way

Chapter 9 ((A/N just incase you haven't noticed yet, the way I'm gonna be writing the story goes from Bella's Pov to Edward's and so on, because it's just easier that way. If you have any comments please leave me a review! Hope you guys enjoy this next installment!))

Edwards Pov

It took some time to calm my self down after my last performance. Let's just say my Mother would not be very proud of me right now…

I sipped my drink and ran my fingers through my hair before checking to see how Bella was doing. Then I saw her, and she was looking right at me… well, not looking rather staring, but she seemed so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice me looking back. I found this quite amusing and cute at the same time. But the best thing about her blank stare was the little line of dribble that was threatening on pouring down her chin.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! "Okay you're talking time is about to begin, please make sure you're sitting at the right table," The stewardess looked directly at Bella, "And then we can begin!" Bella fumbled around with her chair and I wanted nothing else but to be there to help her up, but in the end she managed and discretely disappeared around a corner onto the table hidden in an alcove.

Damn.

Before I could get my thoughts straight this Slinky blonde woman sat down opposite me and started batting her eye-lids at me.

"I'm sorry, is there something in your eye?" I was only trying to be polite but she seemed to take this the wrong way.

"No! Argh, men these days… I was actually trying to catch your attention because you've been staring at that wall for the past minute."

"Oh sorry… Well let me start over. Hi I'm Edward." She huffed.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie and I want you."

"Well now ther- w-what did you say?"

"I want you Edward. And I know you want me too."

"Erm…"

"Jesus man get over yourself! God." I put my hand over my face and sighed.

"I really don't want to do this you know."

"Aw, is the big boy shy?"

"Argh, no. And can we please just have a normal conversation?"

"What? You mean you don't what to talk about how beautiful I am?" She pouted, which I think was her way of being sexy… but it just didn't do it for me.

"Yes exactly."

"Aww… but I do – Did you know that my legs are exactly 2 meters long?"

"Fascinating."

"No really it's true!"

"No-way, I would never have guessed it." I sighed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No I just wanted to change the subject-"

"You ARE!" With-out any warning Rosalie threw he glass of water over my head.

"URH!" I stood up defensively, which didn't help as my head started spinning. "Wh- what did you do that for!?"

"Well," See crossed her legs and started looking at all the other men in the room. "You were mocking me, as I said. I did warn you. You had it coming anyway, that tie looks ridiculous."

"That's all!? You threw water on me just because of what I'm wearing!?"

"Yeah, and don't forget the 'mocking' part."

"Argh, I'm going to the gents to dry off…" I'd had enough of this.

"Fine, I have better things to do anyway." She pouted again and continues to calmly sip her drink.

I sighed once again and made my way to the gents. I took my chance to peek around into the alcove where Bella had disappeared and found (to my utmost horror) that she was engaging Emmett in conversation.

"Oh no." I mumbled. I strained my ears to listen into their conversation and the two words that I heard sent shivers down my spine. Strip. Poker.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's Pov

Bella's Pov

"Well, I'll catch you later Em."

"No doubt Bells." He said, his smile growing ever wider. I winked at him and then moved onto my next table which was surprisingly empty… Well, that's weird.

"Okay, you my begin conversations now, you have five minutes. Water re-fills available at the front desk."

Great… so I guess I'm just gonna have to sit here and wait for five minutes until that infernal woman rings that damned bell again to introduce me to another round of doom.

I decided that my water was getting a little empty (even though I'd only had one sip) so I walked up to the front desk to get a re-fill.

"Hello again," Said the woman behind the desk, "How's the bum?" She said beaming at me.

"Fine thanks." I said quietly as I started pouring the water to fill the space at the top of my glass.

"It gave me such a shock when you went tumbling in there! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Ha, you and me both." I replied non-enthusiastically. "Well. I think I'll get back to my table now."

"Ok, good-luck, no more falling over okay?"

"Ok." With that I left her, choosing a lonely table over more conversations about my clumsiness.

I slumped back into my seat, threw my head back and put my arms over my head, obscuring my eye-sight. I sat like this for about half a minute when I fell asleep.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head, superman has arrived."

"Huh?" I straitened myself and rubbed the sleep from my eyes which were a blur. I squinted at the man sitting opposite me.

No, it can't be… I rubbed my eyes again, this time making the image of Edward clear as crystal.

"Edward?"

"Bella."

"Oh my-"

"Did you know you snore in your sleep."

"Oh god… I fell asleep… was I talking to you?"

"No, you were asleep when I found you sitting at my table." Now that I had had enough time to process this whole scenario it came to my attention that Edward was not only incredibly sexy, but incredibly wet.

"Erm, Edward."

"Yes."

"Where have you been?"

"In the gents."

"… Did you get flushed down the loo or something?"

"Oh no no, ha. You've got it all wrong." He was blushing now, and instinctively I blushed too, "You see, this girl… I think she was called Rosalie, yeah, well… she poured her glass of water on my head."

"… You've talked to Rose?"

"Oh, you know her?"

"Yeah… she's my roomy… along with Alice. Oh god, you haven't met Alice yet have you?"

"Err, no I don't think so… but I did have a pleasant conversation with a woman called Madge…"

"Oh thank god."

"Why… is your friend dangerous or something?"

"No… but she is a little psycho though… just don't mention fashion or anything to do with clothes, then I think you'll be fine." I found it incredibly easy to talk to Edward, the words coming from my mouth just kept flowing, and there were no awkward moments. Just conversation bliss.

"Speaking of friends… I heard you talking to Emmett earlier."

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Well… it depends what you heard… go on, keep talking."

"I didn't really hear much. But the two words I heard were enough to get me worried." Oh god oh god oh god. Edward leaned in, as if about to reveal a massive secret, so I leaned in to join him, my heart racing by the closeness of his face. Just a few more inches and our lips would be touching. His grin sent electric sparks down my spine. And the suspense was killing me until he finally said,

"Strip." I inhaled violently, "Poker." I exhaled in the same manor. I can't believe out of all the things he could have heard, he hears the worst.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh God oh God oh God, what the hell was I supposed to do now. Edward lean back and grinned at me triumphantly. I tried to pull myself together. 'Say something clever!! Come on brain, 18 years of education must be worth something in situations such as these!!'

"Oh really?" I mentally slapped myself on the forehead.

"Yup." He said, relaxing in his chair. It gave me a moment to take in all of his radiant beauty, all of it on display, right before my eyes. If I wasn't completely freaking out, I might have drooled… wait, OMG NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Edward giggled and I knew my worst fears had been realised. I WAS drooling. My face was burning. My palms were sweaty. My life had come to an end.

"Do you want me to get that?" He said, that beautiful specimen of a man, leaning forward, wielding a handkerchief.

I couldn't move I was too embarrassed, my muscles had frozen up. Be closed the distance between us in record speed and gently wiped my face. For some reason my thoughts turned to Alice in that split second of a moment, I pictured her pushing my along in a wheelbarrow towards the mental institution, with my drooling and specking gibberish all the way there. Lovely.

Edward stowed away his handkerchief as if nothing had happened. I couldn't think of anything to say to save myself more embarrassment, so he said it for me.

"So are you planning on coming?"

"Coming?... What?" He laughed.

"To this strip poker thing, Emmett's not going to back out ya know." He raised an eyebrow, "This is a serious game for him."

"Erm…"

"Would you come if I went?" 'Holy Mary Mother of God!'

"Sure, why not?"

"Good!" He rubbed his hands together. "I'll be looking forward to it." I looked shyly at the wall behind him. "You've never played poker before have you?" Leaning in, his eyebrow once again raised with yet another cheesy seductive grin on his face. I looked down at the table as I gave my answer.

"No."

'RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!!'

"Right everyone!"

"The fat lady sings." Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled. I could smell his breath, his aftershave, him. The essence of Edward. I took a deep breath. Oh God I'm becoming a psycho.

The fat woman continued to sing. "Does everyone remember what I talked about earlier?" Everyone in the room looked at each other, looking for the answer. I just stared at Edward. His neck muscled were on display as he was turned to face the woman, now that was a sight not to be missed. And I was enjoying every second of it. Although I would have preferred it if he was still facing me so I could stare at his face instead… I mentally slapped myself again 'Stop being so pathetic Bella!'

After a few mumbled around the room, with obviously no answer coming, the fat lady continued to rain on our parade.

"Well then, let me re-jig you're memories! Earlier I told you that eventually during the duration of your intimate conversations I would stop you all and present you with a surprise! Do you want to know what the surprise is?"

"Oh goodie, a surprise can't wait." I mumbled to myself, but Edward heard and sniggered.

"DANCING!" My face immediately was drained of all colour. Edward caught my face in the corner of his eye and turned to face me, "Are you alright Bella?"

A waved him off; "I'm fine I'm fine."

"Okay." He turned around to face the fat lady again with a concerned expression on his face. He kept glancing back at me to make sure I was okay. He probably thinks I'm gonna hurl or something.

"Now, I'm sure it's obvious what's going to happen next, but I'll make it clear for those of you who aren't so sure of what to do." I swiped some sweat from my forehead and started preparing myself mentally for what she had planned for me. I swear she was the devil in disguise.

"The person opposite you at the table you are sitting at is your dance partner. Together you and your partner will make your way down to the dance floor and well supply the music while you enjoy a little dance together. At the end of each song our judges will ask a few couples at a time to leave the floor and make your way back to your seats. The last couple left is the winner and gets a special prise!"

Sweat was gathering on my forehead and I briskly wiped it away, this was turning into the worse day of my life. For one thing I was for certain. I could not dance.


End file.
